1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an imaging apparatus for generating an image and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging apparatus is configured to obtain information of a patient and provide an image. The imaging apparatus includes X-ray device, an ultrasound imaging apparatus, Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI), etc.
The imaging apparatus obtains three dimensional data (3D data) of a region of interest of an object by using a probe, a collimator, etc. Then the imaging apparatus generates an image including obtained 3D data and displays to a user.
Conventionally, as for obtaining 3D data (e.g., a thickness and a shape of corpus callosum) about a region of interest (e.g., corpus callosum), there is a certain process including extracting a reference plane of the region interest, manually setting a distance from the reference plane (hereinafter referred to as rendering area), obtaining a cross sectional data of a plurality of cross sectional images existing in a rendering area, and generating a 3D data based on the obtained data of the plurality of cross sectional images. Therefore, to generate 3D data, a user may confirm a data of the plurality of cross sectional images one by one and may set a rendering area manually.